1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a compact image forming apparatus that can be used on a desktop.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the size of an image forming apparatus is determined by the size of sheets of usable paper. Moreover, image forming apparatuses for use in offices are designed so that large capacity paper cassettes, network printing functions, and various sizes of paper can be used. As a result, the size of image forming apparatuses has increased.
On the other hand, image forming apparatuses for use in the home are designed for compactness and low noise rather than high speed and powerful functions, because such image forming apparatuses are used less frequently than image forming apparatuses for office use.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional multifunction peripheral (MFP) as an example of an image forming apparatus. The conventional MFP includes a scanning unit and a printing unit. Referring FIG. 1, the MFP includes a first body 10 in which the printing unit is mounted, and a second body 20 in which the scanning unit is mounted.
The first body 10 is configured such that, if needed, an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus or an inkjet type image forming apparatus may be provided. The first body 10 of FIG. 1, in which an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus is provided, includes a paper cassette 11, a pickup unit 12, a feeding unit 13, a developing unit 14, a transferring unit 15, a fixing unit 16, a discharging unit 17, and a light emitting unit 18.
The second body 20, which is provided above the first body 10, is the scanning unit and includes a plate 21 on which a document is placed, a charge coupled device (CCD) module 22 that is mounted on a bottom surface of the plate 21 so as to move from side to side, and a plate cover 23 that is designed to cover the plate 21.
However, the conventional MFP has been developed without taking into consideration the need for miniaturization. As a result, the dimensions of conventional MFPs are too large to fit on desktops. Accordingly, a separate space is required for the MFP, resulting in an inconvenience to a user.